In a magnetic disk drive, a head writes data to a disk (magnetic disk) serving as a recording medium and reads data stored on the disk. The write and read of data by the head is affected by the ambient temperature of the magnetic disk drive. Thus, the magnetic disk drive is generally designed to be always capable of performing the optimum write and read of data when the ambient temperature of the magnetic disk drive is within a predetermined range (for example, an operation-guaranteed temperature range).
According to this design, conditions for the optimum write and read are set depending on the ambient temperature of the magnetic disk. Parameters such as a write current and a write pre-compensation value are known as write and read conditions. Thus, to enable the optimum parameters to be set depending on the ambient temperature of the magnetic disk drive, a parameter table is used in which the optimum parameters are set in association with respective predetermined temperatures (or a temperature range) Ti (i=1, 2, . . . , n). The parameter table is generally generated during a process of manufacturing a magnetic disk drive.
A long process time is required to generate a parameter table. Furthermore, relevant process facilities need to vary the ambient temperature. Thus, conventional techniques may omit setting of some temperatures Tj (for example, lower temperatures) and a process of acquiring the optimum parameters for temperatures Tj (that is, the adjusted parameters). However, if the magnetic disk drive is used at the ambient temperature for which the parameters have not been set yet, that is, for which the parameters are unadjusted, the efficiency of accesses from a host to the magnetic disk drive may decrease.